Pollution of drinking water is an important cause of health problems worldwide. Excessive use of fertilizers, pesticides, and industrial waste has caused biochemical contamination of surface water as well as ground water or other viably important liquids. Presence of these chemicals and salts in excessive amounts in water may cause undesired health effects in humans and animals. Accordingly, liquid (e.g., water) quality control may be critical at least in some areas of the world.
The amount of total dissolved salts (TDS) in water is a gross indicator of water quality and may indicate aggregate contamination. Today, devices such as water quality meters are used to measure TDS or other quality indicators of water or other liquids. The conventional liquid (e.g., water) quality meter devices may include metal graphite-based electrodes and metal-rod encapsulated water temperature sensors. Existing liquid quality meter devices may be expensive, bulky, and difficult to use.